Return
by Hatsuka20
Summary: Tahun 2039, tiga tahun setelah seorang teroris yang membuat heboh dunia dinyatakan meninggal. Namun ia sekarang telah kembali, dan menghentikannya adalah tugas mereka. Humanized, shounen-ai for later chapters with the usual pairings (Skivate, RiKo, Julmort, etc).


[Chapter 1]

A/N : kayaknya saya kecanduan deh nulis di fandom ini. Demi apa saya bela-belain ngetik fic ini di notes hp pas ke Bandung gak ada laptop? Oke, silahkan dinikmati.

Warning : humanized, (agak) OOC, shounen-ai for later chapters, usual pairings (Skivate, Julmort, RiKo, etc), sedikit selipan bahasa inggris dalam percakapan, un-beta-ed.

A Penguins of Madagascar fanfic

PoM (c) Nicklodeon and Dreamworks

Humanized!chara design (c) NakamaLuna

No profit is made from this fic; entertainment purpose only

Sekilas pria bertubuh tinggi itu tidak tampak berbeda dari kebanyakan orang lain yang berjalan di sana. Pakaiannya juga tidak mencolok, hanya sebuah jaket kelabu yang tudungnya menutupi kepalanya dan celana panjang. Ia tampak membawa sebuah amplop persegi besar berwarna cokelat yang tampak menggembung diisi sesuatu.

Pria itu menikung ke sebuah jalanan yang sepi dan menyusurinya hingga sampai ke depan sebuah gedung yang tampak seperti gudang penyimpanan barang yang terbengkalai. Pria itu menjulurkan tangannya yang tidak memegang amplop, meraih gagang pintunya dan membukanya, menimbulkan bunyi berderit pelan.

"Ah, Blowhole, akhirnya kau datang juga," sebuah suara berat dan besar bergema menyambutnya dari dalam gudang yang gelap dan kosong itu.

Pria yang dipanggil Blowhole itu membuka tudung jaketnya, menampakkan rambut pendek kelabu kebiru-biruannya, juga sebuah mesin yang terpasang menggantikan mata kanannya dan tersambung dengan _earpiece _di telinga kanannya.

"Riatonni, senang bertemu denganmu," balas Blowhole. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Langsung saja, kau bawa uangnya?"

Pria berambut kelabu itu mengangguk. "Kemarilah, aku tidak dapat melihatmu dalam gelap seperti ini." Ia mengangkat amplop cokelat yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Kau membawa senjata dalam bentuk apapun?"

Blowhole mendesah. _"You know you could disarm me in a minute if I raised a weapon against you. You are much stronger after all, King Rat." _ Sengaja ia menggunakan nama panggilan lawan bicaranya di dunia kriminal.

"_Heh, glad you know it." _ Terdengar suara langkah kaki beberapa saat kemudian seorang pria lain muncul.

Tubuhnya tinggi, lebih tinggi dari Blowhole dan pria dengan mata kanan mesin itu adalah orang dengan tinggi tubuh dia atas rata-rata. Badannya juga besar dan kekar. Sebuah seringai terpampang di wajahnya, buas dan tampak seperti predator hendak menerkam mangsanya. Singkat kata, dia tampak sangat mengintimidasi.

Raut wajah Blowhole tidak berubah saat melihatnya, masih dengan senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Dengan tenang ia menyodorkan amplop cokelat yang menggembung penuh berisi uang, yang langsung disambar oleh Riatonni dan dibuka untuk dihitung uangnya.

Seringai Riatonni melebar saat ia selesai menghitung. "Blowhole, kau mau menyumbang untuk kami? Ini lebih beberapa milyar dollar."

Blowhole menggeleng. "Sampai kapanpun aku tidak sudi untuk menyumbang untuk kalian. Itu uang muka untuk beberapa jasa kalian yang akan kusewa."

"Katakan."

Senyum tipis Blowhole berubah menjadi seringai. "Aku ingin anak buahmu meledakkan markas organisasi intel Central yang ada di San Fransisco."

"Itu saja?"

Blowhole mengeluarkan sebuah patung lumba-lumba kecil dari kayu dari saku jaketnya dan memberikannya pada King Rat. "Tinggalkan ini ditempat kejadian."

King Rat menyeringai menerimanya. "_Announcing your comeback, eh?"_

"_Of course," _balas Blowhole. "Itu saja yang kuminta . . . untuk sementara ini."

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian pemerintahan Amerika gempar. Salah satu markas organisasi intel Central, organisasi intel yang dibentuk di tahun 2020 untuk memabantu tugas-tugas FBI terutama dalam menangani teroris , yang dikenal memiliki keamanan yang mustahil untuk dibobol, baru saja diledakkan. Salah satu benda yang ditemukan di tempat kejadian bukan saja membuat Amerika gempar, namun seluruh dunia.

Skipper memandang map yang diberikan Alice padanya. Tanpa membukanya pun ia sudah tahu isinya.

"Ini tentang markas kita di San Fransisco yang diledakkan kan? Kau ingin aku mencari pelakunya?"

Alice menggeleng. Wanita berambut merah itu membuka map tersebut dan mengeluarkan selembar foto. "Pelakunya sudah kita ketahui. Coba kau lihat foto ini."

Skipper menerima foto itu dan matanya langsung melebar melihatnya.

Sebuah patung lumba-lumba kecil dari kayu yang tergeletak di antara reruntuhan bangunan tampak di foto itu.

"Blowhole," kata pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu tidak percaya.

Alice mengangguk. "Ya, dan kelihatannya kali ini ia bekerja sama dengan kelompok teroris The Rats." Ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas lusuh dengan huruf 'R' besar dalam tinta merah dengan mahkota di atasnya yang memenuhi seluruh halaman kertas itu. "Kami menemukan ini di tempat kejadian."

"Jadi, kau ingin aku menangani mereka. Tidak masalah," kata Skipper enteng. Ia yakin kemampuannya dan kemampuan anggota timnya cukup untuk menangani mereka.

"The Rats bukanlah prioritas utama kita. Prioritas kita adalah Blowhole." Alice terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "dan karena itu kita membutuhkan dia yang pernah berperan sebagai agen ganda untuknya dan untuk kita juga."

Tenggorokan Skipper terasa tercekat. Detak jantungnya meningkat. Ia menelan ludah sebelum berkata, "tetapi kita sudah melacak dia tanpa hasil selama tiga tahun ini."

"Anak buahku berhasil melacaknya dua hari yang lalu di Beijing." Lagi-lagi Alice mengeluarkan selembar foto dari dalam map dan memberikannya pada Skipper.

Skipper menatap foto yang disodorkan padanya itu seperti menatap foto penampakan hantu, tidak percaya itu asli. Tapi foto ini sudah melalui pemeriksaan Alice sehingga keasliannya pasti tidak dapat dipertanyakan.

Background foto itu adalah sebuah jalanan dengan mobil-mobil yang berlalu-lalang. Di belakangnya lagi adalah sebuah lapangan luas dengan sebuah bangunan besar bercat merah dengan foto besar Mao Zedong terpampang di tengahnya, di antara dua deret karakter-karakter Mandarin. Skipper langsung mengenali tempat itu sebagai Tiananmen Square, namun yang menarik perhatiannya adalah sosok seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang diikat ke bawah yang sedang memotret seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat sebahu dengan sebuah kamera digital.

"Kuberi kau waktu dua minggu untuk membawa Ringtail kembali ke organisasi kita. Kegagalan tidak akan ditoleransi," perintah Alice tegas, sorot matanya mengatakan kalau perintahnya itu tidak dapat digugat lagi. "Oh, ya, sekaligus rekrut Mortem—dia anak laki-laki dalam foto ini—kurasa anak itu akan berguna untuk menghadapi anak buah Blowhole."

.

.

.

(Beijing International Airport)

"Um, Julien?"

"Ya, Mort?"

"Kenapa kita langsung pergi lagi? Bukankah kita baru lima hari di sini?" tanya anak laki-laki berambut cokelat itu. Mata hijaunya menatap pemuda yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Central telah berhasil melacakku," jawab Julien. Pemuda berambut hitam panjang diikat ke bawah itu menengok ke belakang. Kegelisahan tampak jelas di wajahnya.

Mort ikut menoleh ke belakang. Mata hijaunya menatap orang-orang di belakangnya, berusaha mencari seseorang yang kelihatan mencurigakan.

"Mana? Aku tidak melihatnya?"

Julien menggenggam tangan anak itu, menariknya untuk mempercepat langkah mereka. "Kau tadi lihat seorang pemuda seumuranku? Yang rambutnya hitam pendek? Yang memakai jas serta dasi sehingga ia kelihatan seperti seorang eksekutif muda dalam perjalanan bisnis? Dia orangnya."

Mort kembali menoleh ke belakang. Sekilas ia menangkap sosok orang yang dideskripsikan Julien sebelum orang itu kembali berbaur dalam kerumunan orang yang lalu-lalang dan hilang dari pengawasannya.

"Apa dia orang yang sama seperti yang di Tiananmen Square?" tanyanya.

"Bukan, dia . . ." Julien terdiam sejenak, mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Mengenalku secara pribadi," ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Mort mengangguk mengerti. Pandangannya tertuju kembali ke depan dan ia segera mempercepat langkahnya, setengah berlari berusaha mengikuti langkah-langkah panjang Julien.

.

.

.

Mata merah pemuda itu tidak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua orang yang tengah diawasinya. Ia mengenali pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu sebagai Ringtail—rekannya yang menghilang tiga tahun yang lalu, tepat setelah Blowhole dinyatakan meninggal—dan ia menduga anak yang digandeng pemuda itu adalah Mortem.

Mortem.

Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama itu. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat, membuka semua memori yang disimpan di otaknya.

Mortem . . . Mortem . . .

Oh, ya.

Blowhole. Anak itu ditemukan di laboratorium Blowhole oleh Ringtail dan Marlene. Ia sendiri tidak begitu tahu tetapi pastinya anak itu penting sekali sampai Alice ingin merekrutnya. Pemuda bermata merah itu jadi penasaran tentangnya.

Mendadak _handphone-_nya berbunyi. Tanpa mengurangi kecepatan berjalannya, ia menjawabnya.

"Halo?"

["Skipper? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"] terdengar suara seorang wanita di seberang sana.

"Ringtail sudah berhasil kutemukan. Seperti dugaan kita dia tujuan selanjutnya adalah Jakarta."

["Bagus, ikuti dia terus. Aku sudah memesankanmu tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Kau tidak keberatan dengan kelas ekonomi kan?"]

Skipper mendengus. "Memangnya kapan kau memesankan aku atau anggota timku tiket pesawat _First Class, _Marlene?"

Suara tawa di seberang sana. ["Yah, pokoknya semoga beruntung. Sampai jumpa di bandara Soekarno-Hatta kalau begitu."]

Sambungan telepon diputus di sini. Skipper mengantongi kembali _handphone_-nya dan kembali berjalan.

.

.

.

Julien menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi pesawatnya, kepalanya tertoleh ke samping, pada Mort yang tampak asyik memandang keluar jendela. Anak itu memang kebetulan mendapat tempat duduk di dekat jendela sementara itu ia sendiri dapat tempat duduk di tengah, menyisakan hanya tempat duduk yang paling dekat dengan gang kosong.

Suara-suara penumpang lain yang berbicara dalam berbagai memasuki indera pendengarannya, juga suara barang-barang yang dinaikkan ke bagasi di atas tempat duduk. Ia menatap bosan ke arah jendela, berharap pesawat yang ditumpanginya cepat berangkat.

Perhatiannya tercuri ketika seseorang menduduki bangku di sebelah kanannya. Ia melirik pada orang itu dari ekor matanya.

Rambut hitam pendek, jas hitam dengan kemeja putih serta dasi yang juga hitam. Julien langsung mengenalinya sebagai pemuda yang mengawasinya di bandara tadi.

"_Long time no see, _Ringtail," pemuda di sebelahnya berkata, namun pandangannya lurus ke depan tidak menatapnya.

Julien tetap pada posisinya dengan kepala tertoleh ke kiri, iris birunya menghindari berpandangan dengan iris merah pemuda itu. "_It has been three years since we last see each other. Did Alice send you to track me down?"_

"_Yeah, she did. Seems like she need you to do some missions for her."_

"_Really?" _Julien menoleh ke kanan, memandang Skipper. _"Go on, tell me what kind of mission is that."_

"_It's Blowhole—" _Skipper memulai.

"Aku menolak."

Skipper menoleh ke kiri, iris merahnya beradu pandang dengan iris biru Julien. "Kau tahu Alice tidak akan menerima 'tidak' sebagai jawaban," ia berkata. "Begitu pula aku," tambahnya.

Sudut bibir Julien tertarik, membentuk senyuman mengejek. Sorot matanya menantang. "Aku akan berkata tidak pada siapapun yang aku, tidak terkecuali kau dan Alice."

Skipper menutup matanya. "Kalau begitu aku akan memaksamu kembali ke Central. Dengan cara apapun." Ia memberi penekanan pada tiga kata terakhir.

"_I would love to see you try," _ tantang Julien.

Skipper membuka matanya kembali. "Blowhole meledakkan markas kita yang ada di San Fransisco—"

"Jangan pakai kata 'kita', aku sudah bukan bagian dari organisasi lagi."

"Untuk saat ini. Biarkan aku menjelaskan." Skipper menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan, "dia juga bekerja sama dengan kelompok teroris The Rats dan ada kemungkinan selanjutnya ia akan menjalin kerjasama dengan kelompok teroris Hoboken seperti tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Kalian pasti dapat menangani mereka tanpa aku bukan?"

Skipper merogoh saku jasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kertas HVS yang terlipat rapi. "Baca ini, dia juga berencana mengambil Mortem kembali." Pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu menatap Mort yang sedari tadi terdiam mengamati mereka dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"Kau bercanda." Wajah Julien memucat. Segera saja ia renggut kertas itu dari Skipper dan membaca isinya yang ternyata adalah _print-out _ sebuah e-mail.

"Apa aku kelihatan bercanda, Ringtail? Ini masuk ke _inbox _e-mail Alice kemarin malam."

Julien terdiam. Kalau sudah masuk _inbox _Alice berarti ini tidak main-main. Tangan Julien tanpa sadar menggenggam erat tangan anak laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Central bisa melindunginya lebih baik daripada kau. Apa itu cukup untuk meyakinkanmu untuk kembali?" tanya Skipper, mata merahnya memandang tajam lawan bicaranya. "Marlene menunggu kita di Jakarta, tepatnya di bandara Soekarno-Hatta. Kau tinggal menandatangani beberapa kertas yang menyatakan bahwa kau kembali ke organisasi dan Central akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melindungi Mortem."

Julien menggertakkan giginya, tangannya meremas ganas kertas yang dipegangnya. Skipper tersenyum melihatnya.

_Checkmate._

"_Fine, we'll see about it later in Jakarta," _ geram Julien. Ia mengembalikan kertas yang sekarang sudah penuh garis-garis akibat remasannya tadi.

Senyum Skipper melebar. _Mission accomplished._

"Kuanggap itu sebagai 'ya'," katanya, nada kemenangan dapat terdengar di suaranya. "Dan, Julien," ia berkata lagi, kali ini menggunakan nama pemuda itu. "Kau masih belum bisa menerima kematian Maurice ya?"

Tatapan tajam dari lawan bicaranya menjadi jawabannya. Skipper memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya. Tidak ada gunanya mengungkit apa yang terjadi di masa lalu.

.

.

.

A/N : . . . ada apa dengan saya ya? Kok mendadak semangat banget ngetik fic ini. Kayaknya saya udah terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan fandom PoMI ini. Kepada para readers dan authors/authoressess setia yang ada di fandom ini, mohon dukungannya #bungkuk90derajat#

Lanjutkan atau tidak?

Saran dan kritik?

Review?

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca ya m(_ _)m


End file.
